Kaikki mitä halusin
by Terasedward
Summary: Tällainen tarina Edwardista ja Roysta. Angstia!


Otsikko: Kaikki mitä halusin

Kirjoittaja: Teräsedward

Lajityyli: Angst, Draama, Songfic

Ikäsuositus: K-15

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA)

Paritus: RoyEd

Varoitukset: Voimakasta kielenkäyttöä, vähän myös 29vx16v paritusta.

Vastuuvapaus: Hahmot ja FMA Hiromu Arakawa

A/N: Joo no mielimaassa ollessa tuli kuunnellessa tällainen idea, joka ollut jo kauemmin hautumassa mielessä. Tämä on nyt tällainen Edwardin angstaamisesta kertova songfic. Toivotavasti silti tykkäätte..! Tää ei oo mkn, mun parhaimmasta päästä oleva ficci sitten. (Btw, joissakin kohdissa, joissa on englantia voi olla käänetty perään paskasti. Sori siitä)

"_Se ase tuntu käsissäni valtavalta, minut valtasi valta se tuntu karmivalta._

_Karmi alta ja päältä, halusin pois täältä._

_Halusin tän taakan pois mun harteiden päältä."_

Se oli kamala yö. Veljeni ja minä istuimme aivan rauhassa viettämässä aikaa pihalla kaksin, kunnes joku hyökkäsi kimppuumme. Taistelu oli raivoisa ja hirvittävä, jota en taatusti unohtaisi koskaan. Verta roiskui vihollisista ja minusta. Veljeni alkoi hajota paloiksi. Voimani eivät riittäneet suojelemaan pikkuveljeäni. Hän menehtyi silmieni eteen ja minut jätettiin yksin makaamaan kylmään maahan. Syksyn lehdet pehmensivät alustaani ja alkoivat kerätä ja imeä itseensä veren punaa.

Tutkin maata ja taistelutannertamme. Maassa makasi kuolleena veljeni ja kaksi kimppuumme hyökännyttä miestä. Raahauduin yhden niiden ruumiiden luokse ja otin aseen käsiini. Se tuntui suurelta, pelottavalta.

Tutkin veljeni haarniskaa, joka makasi elottomana edessäni. En voinut estää kyyneleitäni, joita vuodatin silloin. Tuskani oli valtavaa. Henkinen ja fyysinen. Veljeni oli menehtynyt ja minä sitä mukaa epäonnistunut elämäntyössäni. Halusin pois, halusin kuolla. En jaksanut enää kantaa taakkaani, joka harteillani oli.

"_Makasin maassa, selkä helvettiin päin._

_Just sillä hetkellä mä helvettiin näin._

_Puun oksat näytti valoo vasten käsiltä, häkiltä, maailma, mieli pilkkopimeeltä säkiltä."_

Pitelin asetta leukani alla ja itkien katsoin veljeni rautaista, murusiksi hajonnutta kehoa. Sade ropisi kasvoilleni ja haarniskalle, josta ne kimpoilivat muualle. Sade sekoittui kyyneliinikin ja koskettivat asetta, joka oli käsissäni. Maailma näytti vain suurelta mustalta paikalta. Ympärilläni oli vain pieni tila. En kyennyt liikkumaan. Minut suljettiin helvetin vierelle, sen rajalle keikkumaan ja odottamaan kohtaloa.

Helvetin reunalta minut tuli noutamaan everstin kusipää. Hän rikkoi ajatukseni ja tarttui kiinni aseeseen leukani alla repien sen pois. Hän nosti minut syliin ja lähti saattamaan muiden kanssa jonnekkin, jota en jaksa nyt ollenkaan muistella. Sillä hetkellä maailma oli vain minulle ilmaa. En jaksanut enää tehdä mitään. Olin vain liikkumatta. Tuijottaen kauas kaukaisuuteen, vaikka vierelläni oli lämpöä.

"_Muistan hetket yksin, ku ei ollut ketään toista._

_Paras hetki, jos puhelinmyyjä sattu soittaan._

_Tilasin lehdet, jotta saisin postii edes. Menin lääkäriin, jotta joku koskis edes."_

Sen jälkeinen aika oli minulle yhtä helvettiä jatkuvasti. Olin yksin aina ja vain, koska kukaan ei halunnut seuraani. Tai sitten minä karkoitin seuraani pyrkivät pois, koska halusin olla rauhassa. Olin vain yksin huoneessani jatkuvasti. En syönyt monestikkaan. En jaksanut soittaa kellekkään, koska kukaan ei olisi kuitenkaan halunnut puhuakkaan kanssani. Joskus ravasin lääkäriinkin vain sen takia, että saisin puhua jonkun kanssa ja että tuntisin taas kosketusta. Jokainen kosketus tuntui siltä, että Al olisi ollut vierelläni. Kaipasin häntä liikaa. Se menetyksen ja tuskan taakka painoi hartioitani jatkuvasti. En jaksanut kävellä pitkään.

"_Nyt sade kaatamal kastaa, huudan huudan ja saatana vastaa;_

_Vaan saatana jaksaa, saatanan lasta, anteeks jos olin niin saatanan paska!"_

Nyt vain seison sateessa muistelemassa kaikkea sitä valtavan kivun ja tuskan hetkeä. Se ei jättäisi minua koskaan rauhaan. Kantaisin sitä mukanani aina. Yksin. Koska ei kukaan huolisi minua enää edes tuttavakseen. Olen kaikille kylmä. Tunteeni ovat kahlitut syvälle sisimpääni. Sisällä leimusin, pinnalta olin vain vaisu ja hiljainen, kuten yleensä aina nykyään.

Puren hampaitani yhteen ja katson taivaalle tuskiani pidätellen. Vain sade ropisi metsään, tähän kohtaan, johon veljeni menehtyi. Kohtaan, jossa nyt seisoin.

Hajoan. Alan huutaa vain täyttä kurkkua tuskaani ulos sisimmästäni. Joka paikkaan sattui. Kyyneleet polttivat kasvojani ja jatkoin huutamista. Eikö minua voisi taivaan enkelit hakea pois? Vai olenko Saatanan lapsi, josta ei ole tarkoituskaan välittää?

Vain Saatana jaksaisi minua Helvetissä.

Anteeksi ystävät, jos olen ollut teille niin saatanan paska!

"_Kun mä lähden huomaako kukaan, _

_vai onks se päivä muiden joukossa?_

_Kaikki mitä minä halsin – Joku huomioisi minutkin._

_Kun mä lähden huomaako kukaan, _

_vai onks se päivä muiden joukossa?_

_Vaikka kaikki mitä halusin, et joku huomioisi minutkin."_

Jos minä lähtisin, huomaisiko sitä edes kukaan? Vai olisiko se kaikille aivan tavallinen päivä muiden miljoonien päiviemme joukossa? En tiedä, mutta en ymmärräkkään. Miksi sain ylleni vain pahaa, tuskaa ja kipua, vaikka yritin kaikkeni ja tein kaikkeni elämäntyöni eteen? Miksi minut hyljättiin yksin? Miksi sinäkin jätit minut kylmästi yksin, Roy?

Olit ainoa, joka sillä hetkellä edes enää piittasi minusta. Huolehdit, etten tekisi itselleni mitään. Huolehdit, että tulisin kuntoon. Mutta sitten kaikkosit luoltani. Työsi ja elämäntyösi oli sinulle minua tärkeämpää. Niinkö se oli...?

Vaikka vain kaikki mitä halusin sinulta, olisi se, että sinä edes huomioisit minut...

"_Kai se oli liikaa vaadittu, etten olis yksinäisyyteen kahlittu._

_Vanki, tässä muistojen vankityrmässä, yksin kuljen hangessa kylmässä._

_Askel askeleelta, lähempänä tuonelaa, lähempänä kuolemaa._

_Joten miksi juoksemaan? Lippu on jo lunastettu ja se on vaan _

_one way someday maybe everything's alright." (vaan yksi tie. Ehkä joku päivä kaikki on paremmin)_

Vaadin varmaankin liikoja sinulta. Toivoin vain, etten olisi yksinäinen. Ettei minun tarvitsisi elää enää yksin muistojeni vankina. Muistot eivät jättäisi minua koskaan rauhaan. En saisi sinua vierelleni, vaikka yrittäisinkin sinua vierelleni takaisin. Yksinäisyyteen minut on kahlittu ja niin se on myös tarkoitettukkin. Joten en viitsi taistella vastaan enää. Yksin kuljen kuitenkin tämänkin talven läpi kylmien hankien. Joka askeleella taittaessani ikuisen talveni polkua olen lähempänä helvettiä. Ei minun tarvitsisi juosta, olen kuitenkin tulossa matkani päähän, vaikka on vain yksi tie, voisihan se olla mahdollista, että joku päivä kaikki voisi olla paremmin.

"_But not today, today I'm just a little poor guy, koulussa olin fat, stupid sekä fore eyes._

_Kai yksin mun edettävä on vaan, kuuntele kun hiljaa mä kuiskaan sun korvaas;_

_Mun on kylmä, mua pelottaa niin paljon..." (Mutta ei tänään, tänään olen pieni raasu poika, koulussa olin lihava, tyhmä sekä silmätikku.)_

"Ehkä joku päivä kaikki voisi olla paremmin." Uskonko todella niin? En voi, koska se ei tule toteutumaan. Ei ainakaan tänään. Tiedän sen, että joudun elämään tällaisena yksinäisenä tämän loppu lyhyen elämäni. Ethän sinäkään välitä minusta, Roy.

Sisälläni vaeltaa kylmyys, koska kukaan ei lämmitä minua. Olen kylmettynyt olento, jolla ei ollut enää paikkaa kenenkään luona. Mikset kuule, kun kuiskaan sinulle;

"Tarvitsen sinua..." ?

Jätit minut vain yksin kylmään hankeen syvälle sisälleni. Miksi teit niin minulle? Miksi jätit minut kylmyyden, pelon, tuskan ja pahan armoille? Koska olen ansainnut sen...? Niinkö? Kerro minulle Roy.

"_Ei tilaa ollut kellään mulle alla sateenvarjon._

_Hyvästi rakkaat, en voi kiittää tarpeeks, koska huomenna on mulla paljon parempi olla."_

Ei kukaan huolinut minua vierelleen. Ei sen jälkeen, kun minusta tuli kylmä ja tunteeton sulkeutunut ihminen. Nostan aseen vyöltäni ja tutkin sitä hiljaa. Sen pinta kiilsi vesisateessa, joka sulatti lunta allani. Tutkin asetta pitkään käsissäni, ennen kuin nostin sen ohimolleni ja suljin silmäni vieden sormen liipaisimelle.

Rutistan paperia toisessa kädessäni tiukasti.

Hyvästi kaikki, en tiedä, miten kiittää teitä kaikesta, mutta olkaa huoletta. Huomenna minulla on jo paljon parempi olla.

-Pam-

Laukausteni äänet kutsuivat paikalle armeijan väkeä, kuten myös everstinkin. Tilaisuus näytti kovinkin hiljaiselta. Eversti jätettiin yksin ja tuo oli ruumiini vierellä aivan hiljaa. Hetken kuluttua hän huomasi lappusen kädessäni. Hän nosti sen käsiinsä ja alkoi lukemaan siihen kirjoittamaani tekstiä. Hänen silmilleen kirposi kyyneleet ja hän vuodatti ne kylmälle kädelleni. Sain vain seurata sitä vierestä. En voinut koskea häntä enää. En tuntea lämpöä, enkä rakkautta.

Everstin huudot raikuivat metsässä. Hän haukkui itseään idiootiksi, kyvyttömäksi ja osaamattomaksi.

Ehkä hän olikin sitä, mutta ei minusta. Nyt hän sentään ymmärsi sen. Kantapään kautta sen oppiipi, eversti.

Anteeksi sinulle, mutta en enää vain jaksanut. Annoin kirjeen puhua puolestani. Hyvästi nyt sinulle, ja tavataan vielä jokupäivä taivaan laitumella tulialkemistini. Lennetään yhdessä vapaina. Haet minut helvetistä vielä. Minä tiedän sen.

Sitä odottaessa, muista kirjeeni;

"_Kun mä lähden huomaako kukaan, vai onks se päivä muiden joukossa?_

_Kaikki mitä minä halusin - joku huomioisi minutkin._

_Kun mä lähden huomaako kukaan, vai onks se päivä muiden joukossa?_

_Vaikka kaikki mitä halusin, et joku huomioisi minutkin."_

Vaikka kaikki mitä halusin, oli se, että huomioisit minutkin...

End

A/N: Aargh aloin itkeä kirjoittaessani , 3, Voi hemmetin hemmetti, mutta laulu on tosiaan tämä; Harhakuvitelma – Kaikki mitä halusin. Ja kohdassa fore eyes. Sanoissa taitaa olla virhe? Taidettiin tarkoittaa four eyes eli nelisilmää. Mutta jaa olkoon nyt .'3


End file.
